A Final Adventure
by otakuqueen24
Summary: Eggman is tired of Shadow's attitude, and decides to create a new 'ultimate being'. Sonic and the others know nothing of this but they start to guess that something is up when the Master Emerald goes missing. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, as Knuckles lay near the master emerald, daydreaming.

He was just drifting off to sleep, when he heard a crash nearby. Thinking that it was Rouge trying to steal the master emerald again, he got up, grumbling to himself. He walked around the emerald to find a small crater in the ground, but instead of Rouge, there was a small golden dragon climbing out.

"What the-!" He said surprised and confused.

He walked up to the crater and peered at the dragon, who looked up at him with bright emerald eyes. "Oh, sorry! I was flying by, when I was hit by a weirdly strong wind. I lost control and as you can see, I crashed."

"It's alright." Knuckles said, sighing, and holding out his hand. "I'm Knuckles."

"Zia."She said, taking his hand. He helped her out of the hole, and she looked around. "Wow, this is so pretty!" She exclaimed seeing the view. Her face lit up as she looked around, seeing the surrounding trees.

Knuckles blushed, when she didn't pull her hand away, and replied. "Yeah it is. But you can fly, didn't you see it from up there." He motioned to the sky.

She let go of his hand, and walked to the edge. "Nah I usually fly in the clouds, so I don't see the ground so well. But what are you doing here?"

"I guard the master emerald." He said, gesturing to the large emerald, resting behind them, and puffed out his chest proudly.

"Really, that's pretty cool!" She said, looking back at him and he smiled big, but then realizing that she was teasing him, he deflated. She laughed, but then consented, giving him an apology. "Sorry, sorry, but it really is cool."

This made him feel a bit better and he smiled. "So where are you from?"

"I live in the mountains. Not any of these." She said. "I'm from a mountain range across the ocean to the east."

"Then why did you come here?"

"I wanted to explore a bit, not much happens back home." She smiled, lost in thought probably thinking of home.

'_I wonder what it's like' _Knuckles thought, looking t her.

Then she shook her head. "Anyway Knuckles, it was nice to meet you, but I'm going to go."

"Oh, alright." He said, slightly disappointed.

She smiled at him, and took off."Bye, I think I might drop in again if I'm passing through."

He laughed. "Hopefully not in the same way."

She paused, thinking about what she'd said, and she started to laugh. "Yeah, hopefully not."

Then still laughing, she took off, and waved as she disappeared in the clouds.

* * *

Alright this is my first fanfic, and to all those who started reading it before I'm sorry! I had a problem and had to take it off for a bit.

Anyway just to let you know, the first few chapters will be pretty short, but I try to extend them as I write.

Alright hope you enjoy! 3

Oh and please don't message me about the sucky review, I'm really bad at writing those XD!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadow walked through the dark corridors of Eggman's hideout. He was just about to zip outside when he heard Eggman's voice.

He wasn't particularly interested, and kept walking until he heard his own name. Slowly, he crept to the open doorway the voice was coming from, and listened, careful to stay in the shadows.

"Yes, Shadow is strong, but he doesn't listen! So, I will just have to make a new creature. One who will listen, and have no objections to whatever I say." Dr. Eggman's voice drifted out to him, and Shadow saw him sitting in his favorite chair in his workshop.

But how will you do that doctor?" Decoe asked from somewhere out of Shadow's line of sight. He guessed that Bocoe must be there too.

"The same way my grandfather did. I have all of his notes and better technology. It shouldn't be too hard, and I have been planning this for quite some time. I've already got the basics done, and I only have to check that my being is ready." Eggman threw back his head and laughed.

Sneering, Shadow turned to leave, but his face darkened. _'What if Eggman succeeded?'_ He thought, and held up the red chaos emerald he always carried with him. _'Chaos Control!' _And in a flash of light, he was suddenly standing outside the base.

He took off, running through the hills to clear his head. _'Maybe I should tell Sonic. No, he'd soon find out on his own.'_ He thought, shaking his head. _'No, his real problem was what would happen to him if Eggman succeeded?'_

He finally stopped running, skidding to a halt on the edge of a grassy cliff. The full moon was almost directly in front of him, and he stood, arms folded, staring at it in the misty sky thinking.

"Wow, that's a scary face."

Shadow closed his eyes for a moment. _'Rouge.'_ He didn't turn as she landed lightly beside him, hoping that she would leave, but he had no such luck.

"The silent treatment, huh? Does that mean you're not going to tell me what you're thinking about all serious?" she was looking at him with a slight pout.

"Eggman's planning something." Shadow finally replied.

Rouge just laughed. "He's always planning something, and it never goes far, unless he has help, and the Meterex are all gone. What can he possibly be doing?"

"This is different." He interrupted her.

Rouge waited, expecting him to continue, but when he stayed silent, she sighed. "Then I guess I'll find out when he's done." She shrugged her shoulders and followed his gaze to the moon. "It looks like a pearl tonight!"  
Her eyes shone and she clutched her hands together."I actually don't know if I have any pearls right now." She said getting more serious. "I should really get me some."

Shadow closed his eyes, tuning her out, and quickly got lost in his thoughts once again.

* * *

I hope you like it!

Anyway throughout the story I'm going to be switching thru various points of view, and I have to say it was pretty fun to write from Shadow's. But hard too! I mean you never know what he's thinking.

O.k. I'm rambling so I'll stop!

Hope you enjoy please review. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zia was flying, trying to find a way to quell her boredom, when she spotted Knuckles. He was below her, with a few others, and seemed to be yelling at one. Zia landed nearby, listening in amusement.

"Rouge, I know it was you! Now where is it?!" Knuckles yelled at a white bat.

"What are you talking about, Knuckles?" Rouge the bat replied, confused.

"The Master Emerald! It's gone, as if you didn't know!"

Zia had to catch herself before she gasped out loud. _"Gone?"_

"What! It's gone?" A blue hedgehog to Knuckle's right exclaimed.

Zia had seen him before, and knew that he was the big hero type. She thought his name was Sonic.

"Yeah, it disappeared last night, and I know who took it!" Knuckles said, eyeing Rouge.

"But I was with Shadow last night, and then I visited a jewelry shop." Rouge protested.

Sonic gave her a stern look which she ignored.

Just then Zia heard something from overhead, and looked up to see a blue airplane zooming in for a landing nearby. A small yellow fox and a pink hedgehog jumped out.

"Hey, Sonic!" The fox called.

"Sonic!" The pink hedgehog yelled, and practically tackled him.

"Amy, get off we have a situation." Sonic said, prying her off.

"What kind of situation?" The fox said coming closer.

Sonic turned to him. "Tails, Knuckles says the Master Emerald was stolen last night."

Both of the newcomers gasped, and looked accusingly at Rouge.

"I didn't do it." She said putting her hands up, seemingly annoyed.

"Then who did?" Amy asked, hands on hips.

Rouge looked thoughtful for a minute, and snapped her fingers. "Eggman!"

"Why would Eggman want it….this time?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but Shadow said he was planning something different."

Sonic looked at her. "What do you mean by different?"

"He didn't say." Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

"So where's Eggman's base?" Knuckles asked.

"Don't know that either."

"Then we should find Shadow."Sonic said.

Just then Knuckles spotted Zia. "Oh Zia, what are you doing here?"

Everyone turned around to look at her, and she had to force herself not to blush.

"Nothing, I was just flying by and saw you. I was bored, so decided to land." She said shrugging her shoulders. "I heard you talking, and maybe I can help you find this Shadow guy."

"Have you seen him?" Sonic asked.

"No, but I can help spot him from the sky, if you tell me what he looks like."

"Alright then, we'll split up." Sonic said, taking charge. "Amy, you go with Tails in his airplane. Knuckles since you know….?"

"Zia." She confirmed.

"Right, Zia, you two will go together. Rouge and I will go by ourselves."

"Right!" They all said together, and split up, though Amy didn't look to happy about it.

"So who's this Shadow guy?" Zia asked, flying backwards in front of Knuckles.

"He's called the 'ultimate life form'. He's a black hedgehog that can move just as fast as Sonic and use chaos control. That mixed with a grumpy attitude and you'd better watch out."

Zia nods and takes to flying overhead, watching out for the hedgehog, but not able to stop herself from getting lost in thought.

* * *

So here's chapter 3!

Hope you like it. I know that the chapters are really short, but they will get longer, I promise.

**Oh and thanx to TMNTLittleTomboy (hope I got your name right) for being my first follower and for leaving the first review!**

Oh and just to let you know I'll be switching between everyone not just Shadow and Zia. These two just work for getting my point across in the beginning.

And about Zia. She's an OC for one of my friends and I really wanted to write this for her so don't leave any reviews saying I shouldn't start with an OC, because this is for someone and I just decided to post it.

Anyway hope you'll keep reading and please review! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eggman was still hard at work, deep within his secret base, unknowing of the plans springing into action against him. He just chuckles to himself now and then, not looking up.

After a while he steps back, wiping his forehead with an equally sweaty rag.

"Decoe, Bocoe, get in here and bring me something to eat!"

Decoe, the taller of the two robots, got there first. "Do you want some coffee, Doctor?"

He offered a fresh cup just as Bocoe got there. "I've brought sandwiches, Doctor."

Dr. Eggman took the coffee and started shoveling sandwiches into his mouth.

"He could have at least said thank you." Decoe started complaining, and Bocoe continued their normal routine.

"No doubt, I could use a thank you every now and then."

Eggman groaned to himself. _"They always have to do this, don't they?"_ and turned to them. "Shut up the both of you or I'll throw you on the scrap heap." He said through a mouthful of sandwich.

They both jumped to attention. "Yes, of course Doctor."

Eggman chuckled to himself.

"So, how's your project coming Doctor?" Bocoe asked, changing the subject.

"It's come along really far. I could be done in just a few days time." Then he looked at the two robots menacingly. "And you two had better make sure that 'I'm not disturbed!"

"Yes Doctor!" They both said hurriedly, and rushed from the room, carrying the empty sandwich plate with them.

Eggman turned back to his project and set his coffee cup down on a nearby table, satisfied. _"Those idiots had better not screw this up." _He thought.

But looking at his work, he couldn't help smiling. "Yes, when it's complete, you had better watch out Sonic!"

And with that, he went back to work, already able to picture his victory.

* * *

Yeah this chapter is **way** shorter than the previous ones, but it does serve a purpose, so I put it in no matter how short it is.

Now there will only be one other OC in this which they start to talk about in this chapter, but I won't reveal when this one comes in. (mostly because I don't know yet)

Anyway I better not reveal anymore so I hope you enjoy! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Far away in a small meadow, Cream was collecting flowers, hoping to surprise Amy the next time she saw her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

She picked flowers of all colors until her hands couldn't hold any more. She stood, deciding to head home, but right as she turned to head back, she saw something moving in the far trees.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called out. No one answered, so she ran over to investigate.

But as she reached the trees, she saw that whoever or whatever it was had vanished. Disappointed, but now determined, she went straight in, hoping to see it again.

As she walked, she came into another clearing, this one with a small pond. She smiled. _"This is beautiful."_ She thought.

Then she heard a crashing sound coming from behind her. Spinning around, she saw a large robot with jets and a strange beak, emerging into the clearing. It was a bright red color.

At the top was a glass dome covering a sort of cockpit. Sitting inside were the two robots, who were always with Eggman.

"Ah, Cream! The Doctor will be pleased with us." Decoe said.

"Yes, let's capture her. That should keep Sonic busy!" Bocoe said.

"_What!"_ What she thought, butbefore Cream could react, the giant robot had picked her up. She screamed and struggled, but it didn't do any good.

The robot put her into a small, see-through compartment, much like a bottle in its middle.

When she looked out, she could only see what was directly in front of the robot.

Sighing, she stood with her gloved hands against her capsule, looking out as the robot changed and took to the air, probably looking for Sonic.

* * *

Wow my chapters keep getting shorter. Let me assure you that was not my intention and they will be longer again.

Anyway please keep reviewing for me even though I only have one person reviewing so far 3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Knuckles was following Zia as she flew slightly ahead of him, when Sonic came zipping through followed by Rouge.

"Any sign of him?" He asked.

"Not yet." Knuckles replied as Zia landed next to him.

"We're not getting anywhere like this!" Rouge said, impatiently.

Knuckles turned on her. "Well do you have any better ideas?"

Before Rouge could retort, they heard Amy. "Sonic!"

Looking up they saw Amy and Tails in the fox's airplane overhead.

"Did you find anything?" Sonic yelled up to them.

"Not what we were trying to find!" Tails replied.

Sonic looked at the others in confusion.

"Come on!" Amy sounded impatient, so they all hurriedly set off after the plane as it turned around.

"_What now?" _Knuckles thought irritably. When he finally caught up, they were in a clearing at the edge of a forest. Sonic stood in front of him facing another one of Eggman's robots.

This one was really tall and seemed to have some kind of jet wings, but in its middle was a kind of capsule with none other than Cream the Rabbit inside.

She looked scared, and the bottom of the capsule was littered with flowers. Knuckles quietly cursed at Eggman for doing this. Then he noticed that the robot was piloted not by Eggman, but by his two top robots: Decoe and Bocoe.

"Don't worry; we'll get you out Cream!" Sonic reassured her.

Then the robot lurched forward, its hand shooting up and extending, narrowly missing Sonic as he dashed to the side.

Then Knuckles took off, aiming for its other arm. He heard Bocoe start to panic from the cockpit, but he ignored it.

He dodged the robot's attacks and finally landed a blow on its right arm, denting the metal.

Tails was circling overhead, afraid of hitting Cream, while Sonic charged head on. He hit it straight through and caught Cream as the robot exploded.

Decoe and Bocoe landed a short way away practically unharmed, and Knuckles started toward them.

He grabbed them both before they could get away, and snarling he said," Where is Eggman? What has he done with the Master Emerald?"

They just looked at him as terrified as a robot could look, and he was about to wring their necks when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them go." It was Zia.

Calming down, he looked at the two robots, and snarling in disgust he let them go, and watched as they scrambled away.

Gritting his teeth he felt Zia's hand on his arm. He looked at her and she was smiling slightly.

"Thanks." He whispered, and turned to the others, who were looking worriedly at him, while Amy consoled a crying Cream.

"What were they doing? It didn't seem like they were on a normal 'destroy Sonic' mission." Rouge said, turning away from him slightly aggravated.

No one knew what to say, and Knuckles silently hoped that Rouge was mad about the encounter and not him.

Not knowing what to do, they all decided to go back to Cream's house.

* * *

See now the chapters are growing longer again! 3

Plus its a sort of fight scene, which by the way is the first I've ever written, so I hope it's good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rouge sat with her face resting on one of her hands, as the others tried to come up with a plan.

"I think we should give up on trying to find Shadow, and try to locate Eggman's base some other way." Amy interrupted. "We're not making any progress with what we're doing anyway."

"Then how are we supposed to go about it?!" Knuckles's short temper was coming through again.

Rouge once again tuned them out, annoyed at their bickering. They had been going in circles for hours.

Instead, Rouge turned her gaze on Zia, the newcomer. She had stayed quiet throughout the entire thing. The golden dragon had her small wings folded against her back and she seemed just as bored as Rouge herself.

Just then Vanilla came in the room, and Rouge lifted her head up curiously. Vanilla had just got back from putting Cream to bed. "Maybe you should all get some rest and try to figure something out in the morning." She suggested.

Reluctantly everyone agreed to meet back there, and they headed home.

"Zia if you want, you can stay with me tonight." Amy offered and Zia readily agreed.

"_Guess she has nowhere to stay around here."_ Rouge thought, and headed toward the door.

"You can stay too, if you want." Amy's voice stopped her in the doorway.

Rouge turned to her and smiled her charming smile. "No thanks, besides I'm more of a night person." Rouge turned around again and waved over her shoulder as she took off into the night.

She flew a bit impatiently after being cooped up in the house for so long, loving the feel of the cold wind rushing through her fur.

She didn't know for how long she flew, but when she finally stopped the moon was almost directly overhead. She looked around wondering where she was.

She was embarrassed to admit it, not that she ever would, but she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going.

But then she saw the cliff that she had been talking to Shadow on just the night before, not far away.

She flew down and landed near the edge, thinking that, however unlikely, Shadow might still be here. She actually seriously doubted it, so nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the familiarly gruff voice behind her.

"So you're back."

She was mad at herself for jumping, and it showed in her voice. "So what, you've just been here all day?"

He didn't look at her. "Most of the day, yes."

"We've been looking for you."

"Well then, you should have known where to look."

This made her mad. "I didn't expect you to still be here!" Shadow didn't answer, and Rouge, hoping to get some information, continued. "Do you know what Eggman's planning?" She knew she was being abrupt, but she wanted information.

Shadow was quiet for awhile, and then closed his eyes. Sighing, he turned to her. "Eggman is planning to create the ultimate being, just like his grandfather with me. But he wants this new creature to obey everything he says without question. It seems he has been planning this for a long time, because when I heard him talking today, he said he should be done in a few days time."

Rouge was quiet through all this. "So are you going to do anything? Eggman is betraying you after all. He could order this….creature to destroy you."

"I have thought of this, but it's no real threat yet. Eggman has said nothing of plans against me."

Well I'm going with you next time. I want to know exactly what we're up against."

Shadow nodded, and turned away from her.

Satisfied, Rouge looked out over the cliff. She would make sure to keep an eye on Shadow from now on. He just hoped that the others would be alright with her pretty much abandoning them.

* * *

HAHA they're getting longer!

Anyway I don't really have much to say for this chapter so please read and review! 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, Amy led Zia back to Cream's house. Everyone else was already there.

"_Wait a second." _She thought."Where's Rouge?" She asked out loud.

"She hasn't showed up." Tails replied."None of us has seen her since she left last night."

"That stupid bat probably found something and abandoned us!" Knuckles yelled, hitting the table with his fist.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it, so let's just come up with some kind of a plan." Sonic said, taking charge.

Amy looked at him with hearts in her eyes. _"He's so great" _She couldn't help thinking.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, but woke up when she felt a nudge on her arm.

"Come on." Zia was the one nudging her out the door now. Everyone else was already outside. "I'll explain in a minute." Zia had a knowing look on her face, and Amy blushed slightly.

When she stepped through the door, everyone was already splitting off. Sonic and Knuckles both took off, apparently on their own. Tails and Cream climbed into his plane, and took off leaving Amy and Zia alone.

Amy turned to the small dragon. "OK, what are we doing?"

"They all decided to split up. Knuckles is going to try to sense the Master Emerald and follow it to Eggman's base. Tails is going to follow him to see if he can spot anything. Sonic, you, and me are all going to try to search separately, since Eggman is probably going to do something to make the Master Emerald impossible to sense." She counted off on her fingers. "Oh, and we're going to meet back in that field not too far from here."

Amy nodded her understanding, and they set off together with Zia flying overhead.

As they went, Amy started thinking. _"Whatever Eggman is planning can't be that bad, can it? But Rouge had said that it was different according to Shadow." _Frustrated, she ran blindly and soon noticed that she had lost Zia. "Oh that's just, great!" She said, coming to a stop, now completely annoyed.

She breathed out slowly, trying to calm down. Then she took off again, figuring she might as well keep looking. She was just getting ready to turn back, when she heard something.

She perked up her ears, trying to locate the sound. Finally, she heard it again coming from a nearby bush. Cautiously she crept forward, and when rounding the bush, found none other than Bokkun crouching there, talking to himself.

"Well, who do we have here?" Amy's voice obviously surprised him, because he jumped.

Turning, he clutched his messenger bag. Gulping, he said. "Amy."

Getting an idea, she said sweetly. "Bokkun, can you help me with something?"

This seemed to make him even more nervous. "I really should be going." He said, taking off.

"Oh no, you don't!" And Amy lurched forward grabbing his ankle. "I need you to show me where Eggman's base is." Her eyes flashed.

Bokkun started to cry. "But then I'll get in trouble."

Hoping it would calm him down, Amy said. "I won't tell him you showed me the way. I'll pretend I found it on my own."

At this Bokkun stopped crying. "Well OK." He still seemed nervous about it though.

"Good!" Amy smiled. "Now I'll let you go, but you'd better not fly off."

He nodded and she let him go. He smiled and gestured her forward. "This way!"

* * *

It's been a while since I posted, so I apoligize. Sorry I've been busy with school lately!

Yeah I know sucky excuse, so fine just be mad at me!

Anyway...

Yay a chapter for Amy!

In actually kindove like Amy, and I hope you don't think I portrayed her as too ditzy or anything. I tried and this was a funny chapter to write.

Hope you enjoy

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shadow looked at Rouge. "Ready?"

"Just do it already."

Ignoring the impatient sarcasm in her voice, he raised the emerald he was holding. "Chaos Control!"

The red gym flashed, bathing them in its glow, and when it faded they were standing in a dark corridor in Eggman's base.

He had put them in a lonely corridor, rarely used, so they wouldn't get spotted right when they appeared. He led Rouge through the maze that made up the base, until they saw a light up ahead.

Smiling to himself, he peered through the doorway and saw Eggman's main workroom. The same workroom he had seen him working in the past few nights. It was extremely large, with at least two stories of room to the ceiling.

Eggman stood next to a pod much like the one Shadow himself had woken from. He was typing on a connected key pad, mumbling to himself.

Shadow motioned Rouge forward, and together, they snuck around the edge of the room, taking advantage of the organized clutter, to get a clearer view. They were almost directly behind him when Eggman let out a triumphant laugh.

"I've done it!" He straightened up, popping his back. "Now it just has to charge!" And he pushed a button.

A long wire trailing the floor slowly lot up, and Shadow followed it with his gaze. The cord slowly wound through the room, leading to a large platform at the back. Resting on this platform was the Master Emerald, which seemed to be the power source, charging the pod.

Eggman moved lowly to the doorway, humming to himself, and Shadow didn't dare move, lest he be spotted, until Eggman's rounded form had disappeared and his loud humming had faded in the distance.

Then hesitantly, he walked towards the pod, Rouge landing silently beside him.

He couldn't see into the pod because of the darkened glass that covered it, so he went to the key pad. He pushed the button to open it, and turned with contempt to look at his 'replacement'.

His eyes widened, as he got a good look. Lying before him was what looked like a small black cat, clothed in a purple dress, a small crescent moon hanging at her throat.

Rouge whistled. "Not what I was expecting."

"_Me neither."_ Shadow thought but stayed silent. A loud crash interrupted them. He quickly closed the pod. "Come on." He said, and took off down the hall towards the crash, Rouge flying along behind him. _"Had Sonic found the base? Or maybe that pest Knuckles? He could sense the Master Emerald after all."_

He raced through the base as the crashes continued. _"Whoever it is is obviously making a mess."_

Then as he got closer he heard Eggman yell. "You pest! You're ruining my base!"

And Shadow burst into the room.

* * *

Yay it is finally revealed!

This is a wierd time to update, but homecoming was last week and I hurt myself at the dance (Yeah lame right? -_-") so I stayed home. My mom would kill me if she knew I was on the computer, but I was bored so I thought I would update.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

I'll send a thanks to **TMNTLittleTomboy** for reviewing just about every chapter so far!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amy followed Bokkun out of the forest and towards the coast. He stopped outside of a small cave.

"It's through here." He said happily.

Amy wasn't so sure. "Then you lead the way, and when I see the base, and then you can go."

"But the cave is so scary!" He exclaimed, close to crying again.

"Then how do you usually get there?" Amy asked.

"I fly over." Bokkun pointed to the top of the cliff.

"Well I can't do that, so you're coming with me." And with that, Amy gently pushed the small robot forward. It was pretty dark inside, but luckily was a straightforward tunnel, with no branching tunnels coming off it. _"This goes on forever." _Amy thought, but as they turned the next corner she saw a light in the distance. It wasn't too far, and her and Bokkun took off, both wanting to get out of the cave's creepy darkness.

They emerged into a small cove, with crystal waves lapping the shore. It was surrounded by cliffs on the other three sides.

"Wow!" Amy couldn't help it, it was beautiful.

Bokkun poked her shoulder. "Over there." He said pointing to their left.

At the end of the cove was a part of a large building that Amy took for Eggman's base. It rested partway against the cliff, probably continuing into it, and extended out over the water. It was positioned just right to be hidden by a bit of overhanging cliff, covered in drooping trees.

"Where's the entrance-?" Amy asked, but cut herself off as she turned and saw Bokkun already disappearing over the cliff. "Why that little…." She mumbled to herself. Annoyed, she turned towards the base. _"I know I should probably head back to tell Sonic, but I don't know if I'll be able to find my way back." _She thought, deciding to try to find out something before she headed back.

Searching, she finally found a lever hidden in a small indent in the wall. "Hah!" She exclaimed, feeling extremely proud of herself. She pulled it and a part of the wall began to tremble, moving to reveal a large doorway in the wall.

A dark hall extended before her into the base before her, lit by strange luminescent lights. Steeling up her courage, Amy marched into it. The hall went straight for awhile, and Amy ignored the various branching halls, as she continued along. Her hall made a sudden turn to the left. Peering around the corner, Amy saw a large hall filled with various robots. There was a large conference table that looked strangely out of place in the middle. Decoe and Bocoe sat there working with some papers that covered the table. They were complaining to each other, as usual.

Amy mentally groaned. _"How am I supposed to get past them without being seen?" _Suddenly she felt herself being lifted from the floor.

"**Intruder! Intruder!**" Turning her head, Amy saw that she had been picked up by a large red and gold robot.

"_Where did that come from?!"_ She thought it was weird that she hadn't heard it. "Hey, let me go!" She yelled striking out at it, but only managing to hit the air, since it had her at arm's length.

"Who is it?" Bocoe asked, as the two robots came over.

"Amy!" Decoe exclaimed, and Amy stopped thrashing in the large robot's grip.

"Make this thing let go of me!" She demanded, but the two robots ignored her.

"We should call the doctor to see what he wants us to do with her." Decoe said.

"Agreed." Bocoe said, starting back for the table.

At this time, Amy felt ready to explode. _"What they should do with me?!" _She thought angrily, and pulled out her hammer. By twisting her body just right she was able to hit the robot square in the chest, making it let her go.

She fell to the floor and turned around, repeatedly striking the robot until it was just a crumpled pile of metal and bolts. Then she turned back around, her eyes flaring. She spotted Decoe and Bocoe cowering behind the table.

"And you two-!" She yelled, charging at them, brandishing her hammer.

They both dodged her attack, and she ended up crushing the table. "Get back here!" She demanded, running after them and attempting to hit them. Each time they dodged at the last second, and she ended up hitting one of the machines or robots around the room or even the wall.

"What the heck is going on here?" They all paused to look at the doorway opposite the one Amy came in. "Amy, what the heck are you doing here? And where's Sonic?" Eggman looked confused.

Amy rolled her eyes in frustration. "I don't always have to be with Sonic!"

The robots snorted. Amy turned on them again; hammer raised and eyes flaring once again. They panicked and the chase started again.

"For heaven's sake-!" Eggman said and pushed a button on a panel on the wall. A hatch opened in the ceiling and another robot lowered into the room. This one was a bit taller than Eggman himself, and wore blue and gold. "Meet my Egg Security Bot, E.S.B. for short!" He exclaimed proudly. The others ignored him, as the robots continued to flee the crazed hedgehog. "Hey, why can't you idiots appreciate my genius?" His mustache bristled. "Alright my robot, go catch that girl!"

The robot's eyes lit up and it went for Amy.

"Eek!" She shrieked as she ran. "Alright, you asked for it!" She swung wildly, smashing the robot and what was left of the room.

"You pest, you're ruining my base!" Eggman bellowed and pushed another button, bringing down three more security bots.

* * *

This is my longest chapter yet!

Anyway, for this chapter I didn't want to portray Amy as quite as much as a damsel in distress like everything else does, so I let her kisk some robot butt!

Hope you like this, it took forever to write it right.

So same as always. Please read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Just as Amy turned to smash the new robots, a blur passed before her eyes, leaving her in a gush of wind. The next thing she knew, all the robots were destroyed and standing before her was none other than-.

"Shadow-!" Amy and Dr. Eggman both said in suprise.

"Wh-why did you destroy my security bots?" Eggman stuttered in his confusion. Shadow didn't answer, which only served to infuriate the reddening doctor.

"Wow, what a mess." Amy jumped as Rouge landed beside her.

"Rouge?" Amy exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"Came with Shadow. I wanted to find out more about this plan."

"You could have told us!" Amy puffed up her cheeks.

"Did you tell the others aout being here and finding the base?" Amy's face fell, and she blushedbright pink.

"Stop this infuriating nonsense! What are you all doing here, and why did Shadow destroy my robots?" Eggman yelled.

Shadow finally spoke. "I came to learn more about this creature you were creating."

"How do you even know about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, I just do."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that little 'project'. It won't change anything between us." Eggman seemed to be sweating. Shadow snorted.

"Well, whar about the rest of us?" Rouge demanded.

"That will depend on what side you choose." Eggman replied. "If you side with me, then you will be fine. Which means that Amy is already my enemy."

"well, duh!" Amy said, folding her arms. _'As if I would ever side with you.'_

"Unfortunately, it seems that Shadow destroyed my last security bot, so..." And he pushed yet another button. A square outline opened up below Amy, andshe was trapped in a clear sort of prison.

"Eggman get me out of here!" She yelled. Eggman just laughed.

"Amy!" Rouge cried.

"So you're with them then?" Eggman turned to her.

Rouge glared at him. "Of course, I have nothing to gain from you." And she jumped into the air as Eggman tried to trap her as well. She rushed at Amy's cage, trying to break it, but no matter how hard she kicked it wouldn't break.

"Hahahaha! I've rigged this trap so that not even Sonic could break it. It was originally meant for him, but if I have his precious Amy he can't do much against me."

_'His Amy? Even coming from Eggman, this was great to hear!'_

"So, is that your whole plan? Just Defeat Sonic?" Rouge's voice snapped Amy back.

"Why stop there? With my new invention I could succeed in world domination!" Eggman seemed extremely pleased at this.

"Then I'm sorry Eggman." Shadow spoke. "That I cannot help you."

For a moment Eggman's fat face glowed red, and his hands twitched as if they wanted nothing more than to wrap around Shadow's throat. But then he relaxed, and his face cracked into a smile."Very well Shadow, I don't need you anymore anyway! But, I will not let you interfere!"

"I'd like to see you try to stop me." Shadow grinned, sending chills down Amy's back.

"We should get out of here." Rouge said, motioning to Shadow.

Reluctantly he turned to her. "Fine."

"Wait, what about me!?" Amy yelled, pounding on her prison.

Shadow raised his emerald. "Chaos control."

A red light shown, enveloping them all. The next thing Amy knew, she was kneeling in the grass of a dark forest, the trees blocking out the stars in the dark sky overhead. She turned to see Shadow and Rouge standing a few feet away.

_"He actually saved me!"_ She thought

"Now what?" Rouge asked.

"We should prepare for Eggman." Shadow replied. "It's almost charged."

Amy realized he must be talking about this 'being' Eggman was creating. "So you've seen it?" She asked, getting up, and brushing off her dress.

"Yeah." It was Rouge who answered. "It's designed to look like small black cat, and right now is being powered up by the Master Emerald."

"Can't Shadow just Chaos Control himself inside and destroy it-er her?" Amy asked.

"Eggman probably has a lot of defenses set up now, so I might not be able to get through."

Amy thought about this. "We should tell Sonic. Then maybe you guys can work together to launch an attack." She said, hitting her fist to her palm excitedly.

"How will that make any difference? If she is as strong as Eggman claims she will be, even with Sonic it would be useless." Shadow snapped, scowling.

"But if we attack before-!"

"There won't be enough time!" He interrupted, turning on her.

She recoiled, scared of the desperate flames lighting Shadow's eyes. But then she flared up. "Then what do you suggest!" She shouted, satisfied to see the suprise in the dark hedghog's eyes.

"Hold on guys. No need to start a fight." Rouge said, smoothly stepping between them. They both ignored her, and stared fiercly into each other's eyes.

Shadow suprised her by saying. "Fine, we'll go to Sonic. But we'll have to walk, the emerald I've been using needs to charge back its power."

Nodding, Amy agreed, happy about rejoining Sonic after a long day.

* * *

This chapter was a pain to type with my computer messing up, but I finally did it!

Anyway...

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a while to write.

And about the thing at the end, I really don't think the emeralds have to charge after you use them to much, but maybe. It fits my story, and if it doesn't actually happen, then it's only a small change.

So, please read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tails adjusted his plane's speed and pulled a lever, allowing the landing gear to shift out. Pushing the main stick slowly forward, his plane descended through the air and landed smoothly in the grassy meadow. Breathing a sigh of relief, he pushed a button, releasing the glass dome covering the seats of the X-Tornado.

"We're here!" Cream called from the backseat.

Turning, he saw her jump out, waving at someone over his shoulder. Following her gaze, he saw that they weren't the first ones back.

Sonic and Knuckles stood at a nearby tree, Sonic waving back at Cream. "Hey guys!" He called. "What took you so long?"

"Sonic!" Tails called back enthusiastically, shutting off his plane, and running over to them behind Cream.

"Now we're just waiting for Zia and Amy." Sonic said, staring at the evening sky with his arms crossed.

They stood waiting until the sun was almost completely set.

_"Where are they?" _Tails wondered. "I'm starting to get worried." He voiced aloud.

"Maybe we should go-." Sonic started, but was cut off by Cream.

"Look!" She excaimed, pointing at the sky from where she sat in the grass.

Tails looked, and there, flying toward them, was Zia. As she reached the edge of the tree line, Tails looked down, searching for some sign of the pink hedghog following behind. When he didn't see her, he turned confusedly to where Zia was landing.

"Where's Amy?" Sonic beat him to it.

"I don't know." Zia said, hopelessly. "We left together, but after a while she just wasn't there."

"Hopefully she'll be back soon." Tails said. "She might have found something."

"Or she could have left us like Rouge." Knuckles interjected.

Cream rounded on him. "She wouldn't do that!" She cried, clenching her fists in front of her. "Amy is a good friend, and she wouldn't just abandon us!"

Cream's outburst seemed to have stunned everyone onto silence, including Tails.

Zia was the first to recover. "I guess we should wait here for her."

Everyone agreed, and as it got darker Knuckles made them a fire.

"So what happened?" Sonic asked Knuckles. "I'm guessing you didn't find the Master Emerald."

"Yeh, Eggman must have some kind of a field up to guard its power."

"I didn't see anything either, and we flew all the way to the coast!" Tails said.

He was starting to feel that this mission was hopless, and by the looks on the other's faces, they were too. And the idea of steadily losing their numbers wasn't helping.

"Don't worry guys, we'll get this figured out in no time." Sonic's cheerful voice broke through his thoughts. He never could figure out how his best friend could stay so positive.

"Hey guys!" A cheerful voice made them all turn around, and there coming out of the woods, was Amy.

But what suprised them more than this was the fact that she was being carried bridal style by none other than Shadow the hedgehog.

Tails's jaw dropped, but Sonic seemed full of energy. He dashed over to the small group. Tails mentally shook himself and followed with the others.

"Amy, where have you been?" Sonic asked.

Amy, now standing after Shadow practically dropped her, rushed to him. "Sonic!" She squealed and hugged him.

"O.k. can you explain?" Sonic asked, turning to Shadow.

"We found Eggman's base." Tails was suprised to hear Rouge as she stepped from the shadows.

"Rouge?" Knuckles exclaims. "Where have you been?"

"With Shadow." Was all she said.

Knuckles was about to yell at her, but Amy stepped in. "You guys, it doesn't matter."

"Amy's right."Tails said.

"But wheredid you go? You just dissappeared." Zia asked.

"Well, I was kind of lost in though. I wasn't paying attention and I got lost." Amy was blushing. "But something good came of it! I was walking along, and ran into Bokkun. I didn't know where any of you were, so got him to take me to Eggman's base. I met Decoe and Bocoe, and took down one of Eggman's security bots. But then Eggman showed up and he would have had me, but then Shadow and Rouge showed up. Then we got out of there." Amy finished her story with a deep breath.

"So did you findout anything?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Shadow knows more." Amy said, gesturing to him.

"Yeah, explain to us why you two were there!" Knuckles said, his temper rising again.

Shadow spoke. "We were going in to find out more about his plan. He's creating a being, stronger than any of us. He is planning to use it to take over the planet."

"Typical Eggman." Rouge interrupted, shrugging her shoulders.

Shadow ignored her and continued. "Its power levels are incredible (OVER 9000! lol I couldn't resist. Review if you get the reference.) and still rising. He's currently charging her with the Master Emerald."

"Wait, wait, her?" Knuckles asked, his tone disbelieving.

"What's wrong with being a girl?" Amy asked, and all the girls turned to stare at him, Zia raising a scaly eyebrow.

"N-nothing!" He stammered. "Go on Shadow."

"Well that's all we found out since we heard Amy destroying the place and left." Amy sweatdropped.

"Well now that we know where the base is, we can launch a full out attack." Sonic said.

"Great, but we should probably drop Cream off at home first." Tails suggested.

"What!" Cream practically screamed.

"We don't need you getting hurt Cream." Knuckles said, and Cream stayed quiet knowing she had no choice,

"Alright then, Tails, you take Cream home while we try to figure out a plan." Sonic said, taking the position of leader.

Noone bothered to complain, so Tails led Cream back to his plane.

_"This is going to be a long night."_ He thought as he adjusted his controls, preparing to take off


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day the team was up bright and early, preparing to leave. Sonic, his normal speedy cheerful self, was out the door first, ready to go.

"Come on guys, let's hop to it!" He yelled enthusiastically, restless to go.

Tails and Knuckles came out, Knuckles quite annoyed at Sonic's antics. Shadow and Rouge appeared soon after, coming from the direction of the forest.

_"That's almost everyone."_ He thought, and yelled towards the house. "Amy! Zia! What's taking so long?"

Cream came out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She cautioned, followed by Zia.

"Amy's not done and she's very sensitive about her morning routines."

Sonic saw Knuckles roll his eyes, but the crimson warrior stayed silent. Sonic started tappiing his foot, but knew enough about the pink hedghog's random temper that he didn't yell again.

Finally, she emerged from the house looking exactly like she always did, making Sonic smile. "O.K. let's go!" He said. "Everyone good?" Looking around noone made a move, so he nodded.

Amy and Tails climbed into the small fox's plane. When the propellors started and they raced into the sky, Zia and Rouge lifted off and flew on either side. Knuckles and Sonic were riding on the wings, but Shadow had insisted on running.

They were mostly following Shadow, but whenever they lost sight of his dark form among the trees Amy would try to direct them until they spotted him again. After a while of flying, Sonic spotted a towering cliff ahead.

"It's just over this wall!" Amy shouted above the roar of the wind, and Sonic spotted Shadow speed up. He turned into a dark spinning ball, and spun himself up the cliff, stopping at the top. The rest landed near him, and peered over the opposite edge.

"So that's how he hid it." Sonic said. He turned back to the others. "Alright, everyone know the plan?"

"Yeah!" They all replied.

"We'll split into two groups." Tails started.

"I'll lead you through the entrence I found yesterday to distract Eggman." Amy continued.

"Meanwhile Shadow will lead me and pipsqueak over there into this "thing's" bedroom." Rouge.

"Hey!" Tails Said.

"And me and Zia will follow them shortly after to avoid trouble, to steal back the Master Emerald." Knuckles finished.

Sonic nodded, feeling confident in his team. "Alright, let's go."

They made their way down the cliff, while Tails and Amy brought down the plane, so if need be, they could make a quick getaway. When they were down, they hid the plane in a large indent in the cliff and then his together behind a cluster of rocks. Sonic got a good look at the base. It was a few stories high in the middle, but had certain sections rising at different angles from it, probably the whole thing was built pretty far into the cliff face. It was still the bright colors that signified Eggman, but with the water's reflection and cliff it almost seemed to blend in.

"So, where are the entrences?" He asked, still looking at the base.

Amy spoke first. "The one I used is in the shadow on the left side."

Then Shadow. "The other that we're going to use is mostly the robot and cargo entrance, so it doesn't have as many guards. It's disguised as the cliff itself on the far right."

"Alright, well we should probably go first." Sonic said. "You guys should wait till we've disappeared into it before going."

"You can count on us Sonic." Tails said, his bright blue eyes determined.

Sonic nodded and motioned Amy on, following as she hurried for the base. When they reached it, Amy started feeling along the wall. She mumbled something and then with a triumphant squeal, the wall slid upwards.

"Ha, I knew I could find it again." She said excitedly, turning to him.

Sonic stepped forward. "Good job Amy, now let's go." He picked her up and dashed inside, smiling to himself as he noticed her blush, but pointedly ignoring it. Finally, they burst into a large room that looked as if it had been hit by a small bomb.

"This is the room I ended up in yesterday." Amy said.

"We need to get Eggman's attention." Sonic said putting her down. "Hey Eggman! Where are you?"

All of a sudden, the room started to tremble. "Sonic!" Amy shouted, sounding nervous.

He turned to see that she had fallen to her knees. The whole room seemed to be moving. He steadied himself and looked up. The ceiling was now half the height it had been before. The room was moving in on itself!

He faintly heard Amy yelling over the noise of all the rubble shifting around them, the crashing drowning out almost all other noise.

Sonic swiveled his ears and finally distinguished a sort of heavy chuckle coming from somewhere. He recognized it as Eggman immediately, and glanced around but couldn't locate him.

It was a trap! The surge of panic in his gut deepened when he looked up and saw that they were now less than ten feet from the ceiling. He quickly located Amy among the rubble, and dashed over to her, his mind racing as the ceiling now approached five feet in height.

* * *

Wow it's been a while!

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, my sister's wedding was this past weekend so I havn't had a chance.

Anyway...

Oooohhh, a cliffhanger! What will become of our hero?

* * *

O.K sorry it's been awhile and it'll probably be awhile yet. My internets out because we're a little short on money.

Don't worry as soon as it's turned back on I'll type up the next chapter.

Oh, and by the way I'm using our school computer so I can't type it right now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rouge watched Sonic and Amy disappear into the base, and then followed Shadow to where the other door was supposed to be, silently cursing the young fox's bright fur. He was going to give them away if they didn't hurry! She thought, and practically held her breath until they reached the shadow cast by the towering cliff wall.

Shadow moved silently, feeling the wall at various points until he flipped up a piece of rock, revealing a keypad. He looked at Tails, who stepped forward and started tampering with it.

Rouge looked back at the rocks they had hidden by, searching for Knuckles and Zia were still there and would soon be following. She thought she had spotted a flash of crimson, but looked away when she heard a soft beep.

She saw a large section of wall shifting apart, revealing a sort of hanger, lined with robots. She whistled softly, looking around. "Looks like Egghead's been busy."

They walked in, and Shadow led them along the hanger and through a door at the back. They moved silently along a number of dark hallways, and Rouge almost let out a nervous laugh when she glanced at Tails. He had a determined look on his face, but Rouge noticed his hands shaking. She was glad that she wasn't the only one that was nervous. not that she would ever admit it. She could just imagine Knuckles laughing at her if she ever did. She had too much pride for that!

After what seemed forever, Shadow turned them into a shorter hallway and into the room they had been in yesterday. It didn't seem to have changed at all.

They approached the pod and Rouge saw the small cat inside. Hard to imagine that she could be much of a threat.

Tails went right to the keypad on the side and opened the pod.

"Is there a way you can cut her off life support or at least cut her off from the power of the Master Emerald?" Shadow asked, stepping up behind him.

"I can try, but Eggman's system is pretty tight. I'll have to do this all manually." Tails replied, his eyes darting across the screen.

Then Rouge saw Knuckles and Zia enter the room, and went up to them. "It's over there." She directed them to the Master Emerald on the other side of the room. Knuckles nodded, and with a sly grin, ran over to it followed by Zia.

Rolling her eyes. Rouge turned back to the others. Tails was practically sweating.

Then something caught her attention. Pricking her ears, she heard a very faint series of rumblings. She turned her ears in towards them, and made out a yell.

"Got it!" Tails yelled, making her jump. "I'm in!"

"And we're ready to go." Knuckles said. Rouge saw that they had disconnected the emerald, and Knuckles was carrying it on his shoulders, Zia flying above to balance it.

"Then hurry." Shadow growled.

Nodding, they hurried from the room. Rouge turned back to see that the computer screen was now flashing red. "What's that for?" She asked leaning over Tails.

"It's just because the Master Emerald is gone. It was serving as the main power source. I've almost shut down the rest of its power to."

Just then a computerized female voice sounded from the computer. "99% charged. Sixty seconds to go."

They all froze for a second, before Tails jumped into action, his hands flying across the keypad, and a trail of sweat on his brow.

If this thing gets out, it could be the end. Rouge thought, her hands wringing around, waiting.

"30 second countdown. 29. 28. 27."

"Come on, almost there." Tails murmured.

"23. 22, 21. 20."

Rouge watched Tails. She couldn't seem to be able to move as the countdown continued.

The pod started to glow with a dull yellow light from underneath.

"10. 9. 8. 7."

"Got it!" Tails exclaimed.

"6. 5. 4..." The countdown stopped slowly; the last number echoing through the room. Rouge let out her breath, suprised to find that she'd been holding it.

"That was close." Tails said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "We should go find Sonic and Amy now-."

He was cut off as the pod lit up again. It slowly slid open, lights flashing.

"What the-! Tails, I thought you'd stopped it!" Rouge yelled at him.

"I did! I shut down all power running to the pod, and stopped computer from activating it."

"Idiots!" Shadow snarled. "The pod probably has it's own source of power, and it is probably set to acivate if it's ever stopped."

"But, it didn't even finish charging." Rouge said, confused.

"It can probably run on a certain percentage of power." Tails explained, embarressed that he hadn't thought of it before.

The pod's lid was now completely open, but the small cat lay inside, completely motionless.

"So...Is that it?" Rouge asked.

"Look closer." Shadow instructed.

Rouge listened, and stepped forward, nervously. For a second she didn't know what he was talking about, but then saw he gentle rise and fall of her chest. "She's alive." Rouge said, almost breathlessly.

"But why isn;t she waking up?" Tails asked, peering in.

"Get back!" Shadow suddenly yelled, making Tails jump. The screen had started to flash, a small line appearing. It was rising and falling rapidly. Rouge watched, suspicious.

The cat's eyes suddenly flashed open, nearly making her fall back. The cat's eyes were a brilliant amethyst, staring straight up at the ceiling. Then they flashed straight to Rouge, and the two stared at each other. Then, th cat disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Tails asked, seemingly on the verge of panic.

"Eggman must have enhanced her with some form of Chaos Control!" Shadow said, glancing around the room. "There!" Rouge followed his gaze to a ledge above them where the cat was perched. She looked onto her eyes for a moment before the small cat jumped down at her ready to fight, with her eyes blank of all emotions.

* * *

Sorry about not having the last little bit not typed up. The computer deleted it somehow right before I posted. Oh well, it's fixed now so I hope you like the now completed chapter.

Please read and review!


End file.
